The Lightbulb Idea
by FreeNightFall28
Summary: Oneshot: Embry is a mutant in Team X and she loves Chris Bradley. He loves her too. What will happend when Logan leaves and they team falls apart? Rates M for sexual content. Chris Bolt /OC


The woman with long, wavy black hair and light brown eyes stared down at the Nigerian diamond smuggling building from a simple hill. Her name was Embry Coldstone and she was a part of the Team X program. She smirked to herself as she stood up straight and looked over at her teammates. Chris Bradley, aka Bolt, who was short with dirty blonde hair and chillingly icy blue eyes. Chris had the power to control electronics or to put it simply, he was a technopath. The girl liked Chris; she actually liked him a lot. He was the only crush she had since she was practically in grade school. Next to him was John Wraith, a teleporter who was of African descent .There was also Fred Dukes who was tall and extremely buff; his muscles, to Embry, where huge! His short blonde hair and blue eyes made him seem slightly attractive, but his slow mental ability made others think otherwise. After Fred, it was Agent Zero who was skilled with a gun. His short black hair and dark eyes made him appear sharp. He was strikingly handsome, but his stuck up and egotistical personality was too much to handle. Logan and Victor Creed where next, the step-bothers joined in arms, as Embry liked to call them. Logan was saner than his brother Victor as well as it seemed Logan had more self-control over things. Victor was cocky and liked to play around while Logan just wanted to get his job done with. Both brothers had facial hair, even though Logan had more than Victor. Wade Wilson was next in line. Wade was an interesting fellow to Embry. He always had to reply with a smart-ass remark, which seemed to amuse her every time, even though it did get annoying sometimes.

His short brunette hair and had matching brown eyes. His outfit was a red wife beater underneath, a black vest with his swords attached to his back and green cargo pants. His uniform was different from the rest of the team, with the exception of Embry, which was black pants and vest with a white wife beater underneath. Embry's outfit consisted of black cargo pants, combat boots, and a green belly shirt that was cutoff right above her belly-button.

Embry's codename was Plasmodia for her mutant ability was that she was able to make small spheres of plasma from her palms and either create a stun bomb from kinetic energy, or she could create special kind of jell like material that able to unlock any door, window, locker lock, et cetra. This ability came in handy, especially for espionage missions like this.

William Stryker stood behind Team X team and chuckled. "Plasmodia, you're up." He said checking his watch.

"Ya got it, Stryker." Embry replied as she walked down the hill calmly.

"Hurry up honey and let the big boys have their fun!" Wade called, smirking wickedly and receiving a snicker from Fred and Agent Zero.

Embry, without turning around, raise her hand behind her and stuck out her middle finger at the Merc. He placed a hand on his chest and acted hurt. Stryker looked over at him and whistled, signaling him to shut his mouth, which Wade did. Stryker then turned his attention to Agent Zero and nodded towards the girl. "Back her up." was all he said as Zero nodded and followed the girl down the hill towards the fence that barricaded the building from the Nigerian village.

Embry pretended not to notice the men with guns as they shouted at her from behind a thick wall and fence that surrounded the building. She turned around and saw Agent Zero walking behind her. "So, what's the plan chief?" She asked smiling.

"Stun them and I'll take it from there." He replied coldly.

Embry nodded, "Got it."

She turned back to the men wielding machine guns and she smiled slyly at the men. She walked with pride in every footstep. When she finally made it to the gate the men raised their guns to the woman.

"Don't move!" One of them shouted. "If you dare come any closer, we'll shoot!"

Embry slowly began to raise her hand right above her head and she got to her knees without being told to do so. The man cocked his eyebrows and got angry.

"Get up! I never told you to get on your knees! Get up or I'll shoot you!"

"Alright, have it your way." Embry got back on her two feet. Before the guards could realize what happened, Embry created her infamous plasma spheres and threw them over the fence; she just watched what happened.

The men gasped and stepped back from the neon blue orbs that glowed with intense light it almost blinded the men. The leader of the group stepped back and shouted something in his native language, but the other didn't listen. The orb exploded and the men who where closest to the orb fell to the ground. They were paralyzed. The leader, who was far enough away from the orb not to get paralyzed, looked at Embry and started shouting again.

"Your turn." She called to Zero, turning her head to look at him.

He stood there, silent and stoic for what seemed like hours before he took off running towards the men. He took out his hand guns and started shooting at them. When he started to show off by doing some tricks with her gun, she turned around and waited for the rest of Team X to walk closer and closer towards her.

"All clear, it's safe to go in now Stryker." Zero said, placing his guns back into their holster.

Stryker, again, checked his watch. "We are making good time. Okay, Fred..."

"The tank?" Fred asked, almost like he knew what Stryker was about to say.

"Yeah, the tank."

Fred walked past Embry and Zero and towards the giant tank. The man inside looked in the peep hole and saw the massive man at the barrel of the tank. Frightened he shot at the man, but Fred stuck his hand inside and the shot backfired, killing the man inside and creating an explosion. He turned to the rest of his team, waiting for them to catch up.

Chris walked up right behind Embry and gently pushed her, making her stumble forward a little. He chuckled as he past her and Embry ran to catch up to him. Logan looked over at Victor and smirked. Victor returned one, but for some reason his smile seemed more menacing than his younger brother's.

As Team X made their way into the 'courtyard' in front of the building Embry just thought about going home. Going back to beautiful Chicago where Lake Michigan beckoned her to just go swimming and have a Chicago-style hot dog with some potato chips and a coke. _'Hmmm,'_ Embry thought to herself _'that sounds so good right now!'_

The team made their way into the building and straight into the elevator. Once inside the very cramped elevator, everyone was silent and that damn annoying elevator music played the entire time. This made Embry very uncomfortable; Chris noticed.

"What's wrong, you don't like the music?" He asked, and apparently everyone overheard his comment.

"I never liked elevator music." Embry said truthfully.

Chris winked his eye and the channel changed to a popular rock station. "Better?" He asked smiling.

Embry returned the smile, "Better than that other crap."

Wade looked down at Embry, who was standing in front of him, and noticed something kinda funny. "Hey Bradley, I actually think Embry is taller than you!" He said cracking up and getting Fred to chuckle idiotically.

"So what?" Chris replied, not annoyed, but not amused either.

Wade looked over at Fred and pointed at Bradley. Wade smiled, "Hey Dukes, who am I?" He said as he placed two fingers at his head and made his eye roll to the back of his head while sticking his tongue out.

Fred looked around the elevator, confused. "Ahhhhh," Fred kept looking around, not sure who the Mercenary was talking about.

Wade got quite irritated with the stupidity of his teammate. He growled and pointed at the short technopath. This made Dukes laugh and making Bradley turn around but before he could say anything, the power went out, the elevator had stopped, and emergency green lights went on.

John pressed the emergency 'on' button, but nothing had happened. He sighed and turned to look at Stryker.

Stryker also sighed, "Bradley", was all he said and Chris nodded.

Chris placed his two fingers at his head and concentrated, closing his eyes. The lights went back in and the elevator started to ascend up once again.

"Plasmodia, there is a door up ahead and it appears to be locked. I need you to unlock it, the um… _special_ way. Can you do that?"

Embry snorted. "Can I do that? That's a stupid question; of course I can do that!"

Once the elevator doors opened, Embry walked off and strided to the locked door. "Step back boys and let a woman take over!"

Stryker tapped Wade on the shoulder. "Once the door is down I expect you to take down whoever is in there, except the head of the operation. You got that?"

"Of course sir, and might I say that suit looks amazing on you. Is it Armani? Or Kline, it has to be Kline, I just know it!"

"You know you would be the perfect soldier if it wasn't for that big mouth you got." Stryker shouted.

They guys all laughed. But that didn't stop Embry from doing her job. She snapped her fingers and a small orb of plasma energy formed in-between her fingers. She placed a small kiss on it before sliding it into the keyhole. She took a few steps back and covered her ears.

"Fire in the hole!" She called as the door exploded. The rest of the day was filled with action and drama. Stryker got his hands on a metero piece and Logan left, making the entire gang feel like they were abandoned, especially Victor. Sometime after that, Stryker sent Team X on missions. Missions of Death as Chris and Embry called them because they were sent to kill mutants. Embry knew this was wrong, killing her own kind. Everything about it was wrong, but Stryker notified and informed us that they were killing 'bad' mutants. Mutants, who were making the world a dangerous place, who killed innocent people and mutants who used their powers and abilities for all the wrong reasons.

During all of this time Embry and Chris started to spend a lot of time together, and not just on missions but they spent all of their spare time with each other. They went out, watched movies, and just wondered the streets talking about random things, wherever they were.

A few months after the Nigerian diamond mission, the entire Team X program started to fall apart. John moved to Arizona with Fred Dukes and started a gym. Embry started to date Chris and they began a serious relationship. Soon after she moved in with him in his Ohio condo, Chris asked Embry to marry him, and of course she said yes. They got married in court, no big ceremony in a church with a beautiful white gown or snazzy black tuxedo, no wonderful reception afterwards, and no family. Just Embry and Chris, but it seemed cozy to Embry. Chris hated the fact that ever since they left Stryker, he seemed to be even lower than before. He had almost no money, he lived in a shitty condo, and he made a living as an usher in the local movie theater. This was not the life he wanted for his new wife.

***

Embry lay in bed, her partial-naked form wrapped in a shroud of blankets (she still wore her panties). It was late one night and she noticed that her husband was not lying next to her.

"Chris?" She called into the semi-darkness.

"Hmm, love?" He answered. He sat in a small, black chair and he held an average, everyday light bulb in one hand and a block that was used to turn the bulb on and off.

Embry raised her head from the pillow and looked at the clock on the wall with half-closed eyes. "Where are you? It's two in the morning."

"I'm thinking of a trick."

"What kind of trick? Can't this wait until later?"

Chris got up from his chair and walked over to his semi-naked wife and sat on the edge of the bed; he gently stroked her uncovered, bare back making her shiver gently. "No it cannot wait and besides, I'm thinking of quitting my job at the movie theater because there is a new all-year carnival moving into Springfield. I was thinking of applying there… but only if I can come up with a cool trick that will have people coming back for more. It was to do with electricity though, since that's my forte." Chris said smirking.

"So what is the trick exactly? You never gave me an answer."

"I'm sorry. Here take a look at this." He twisted the bulb into the block and plugging it into a circuit in the wall by the bed. He turned the switch off and on, showing his wife that there was nothing abnormal about it. He turned it off. "Okay, you have three tries to turn the bulb off."

Embry stared at the bulb suspiciously, "This is some kind of scam, I know it."

"No scam, just try to turn the light off." Chris replied, nudging Embry slightly.

She narrowed her eyes, but reached for the light switch and turning it in the opposite direction… but nothing happened, the light remained on. She looked up at her husband; he just shrugged his shoulders. Embry grabbed the bulb with her hands, despite the pain, and twisted it out of the block. It was still illuminated.

"That's two, if I can count correctly." He chuckled.

Embry frowned and thought for a moment. After thinking for some time, she snapped her fingers, creating a plasma orb. A smiled returned to her face and she slid the orb into the end of the light bulb. The light died out immediately.

"I win." Embry stated, looking up at her husband.

"That's not fair, you cheated. You used you're powers!" He exclaimed.

"But so did you!" Embry shouted quietly.

Chris grabbed the block from Embry's hands and laid it on the floor besides the bed. He took off his shirt and pants, leaving him only in his boxers, and he crawled into bed with his wife. He was able to maneuver himself to be on top of her, but he was careful not to crush her beneath his own body.

Then his coarse fingers traveled to touch her soft breasts lightly.

She gasped at his heated fingers pressed against her upper body.

"I must say, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes upon." He whispered huskily in her ear, and then he felt her nipples become hard and poke into his palms.

Embry shivered and blushed, although it could do nothing for him because he did not see it, and that unusual hot feeling formed again.

Chris brushed his knuckles against her nipple and gently said, "Embry...you don't know how badly I want you right now." he whispered.

She blushed this time and Chris saw it this time and smiled lightly. "Then take me."

Chris kissed her collarbone, leaving tender and loving kisses over her neck and down into the valley of her breasts.

she moaned coarsely when she experienced a warm yet wet sensation engulf her pink nipple on her right breast, and a squeezing hand on her other mound.

Embry looked down through her half-closed eyes to see Chris' head at work at her chest. His mouth was all around her, lavishing her breast with excellent care. He left kisses too.

Chris' hand on her breast rubbed a little then took the pale pink nipple between his thumb and index finger, caressing it with the simplest of touches.

His fingers lightly traced around her breast and the dark spot behind her nipple, while his lips kissed down her stomach to her southern region, where a burning desire was still being created.

Chris' lips met at her navel and he dipped his tongue into her belly button, giving her a jolt of pleasure and surprise. "Ah!" she let out.

He smiled when he came to face her black silk clad womanhood. Then Chris gained more confidence when he looked up at her and she shyly smiled at him, pushing him forward once more with her gracious smiles.

His fingers hooked her panties, skimming them down over her curved luscious hips. Tantalizingly slow. "Chris..." she moaned out writhing and bucking her hips out. But she was disappointed when his hand held them down.

Once he had successfully gotten her panties from her throbbing hips Chris found himself growing beet-red again, now looking at her red nest of curls hiding her treasure from him.

Gently, Chris blew air over her aching core. Into her folds, he snuck a finger inside and quickly found out that Embry was very wet, and he got a surge of pride knowing that it had been he who made her wet like this.

Chris was not naive; he had learned about all this stuff from his friends in high school, but he never did anything like this before till now.

"Chris!" Embry cried out in pleasure when she felt his finger stroking her little secret nub that was hidden away.

He touched there again, then again. Chris knew his love was getting immense pleasure by just him rubbing her secreted nub. This time he put his lips down there and nibbled and kissed her nub until he saw it had swollen to a bigger size. She had a convulsion of pleasure and came a little bit, the release filling the crevice of her vagina.

He looked at the pleasured expression etched on her face, "Did you enjoy that love?" he asked sweetly and a little huskily.

She panted softly and then replied, "Yes..." she moaned.

Chris removed the last of his clothing and prepared to officially make her his.

"I love you." He spoke, caring for her with the gentlest eyes she's ever seen. They were just shining with passion.

"And I love you, Chris." She assured him.

He kissed her fast and quick as he positioned himself at her wet entrance. Then he deepened the kiss ten-fold, as he harshly rammed into her warm sheath. She only cried out a sharp gasp and it only hurt her for a short instance from the sudden roughness. He broke the kiss.

"Sorry love, I didn't mean to…"

Embry cut him off, "I don't care anymore; let's keep going." She didn't give him time to reply, she just coyly pressed her lips against her husband's once again.

When she moaned deeply, that was his sign for him to continue his thrusts. His mouth and lips still grazed hers as she moaned his name softly whilst he pushed into to her warmth over and over again.

"Chris!" she moaned.

Chris' face broke out in sweat as he felt pleasure from this beautiful creature writhing in pleasure beneath him.

Each time he thrusted in, Chris felt her vaginal walls clamping down on him, creating pleasurable friction for the both of them.

"Oh God Embry!" he groaned, feeling her deepen their pleasure by pushing her hips up to meet each of his thrusts.

Finally after a huge wave of pleasure, she came with her release. Soon as he did too, Chris released into her welcoming passage. He dropped down to the bed, panting and breathing hard next to his wife.

"Wow, that was good." He was able to whimper out.

"Yeah, it was."

Embry scooted next to Chris and he wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close to his body. They remained quiet for a few moments before Embry looked up at Chris. His eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow.

"Chris?"

"Hm?"

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it, love?"

Embry hesitated for a few moments before finally answering. "I'm pregnant."

Chris opened his eyes slowly and glanced down at his wife who was patiently waiting for an answer. He smiled at Embry and pulled her closer to him. "I'm going to be a dad?" He asked.

Embry nodded and she smiled too. "Yeah, and I'm going to be a mom!" She exclaimed joyfully, resting her head on Chris' chest.

"You're going to be a great mom, I know for sure." Chris replied, gently kissing Embry on the forehead before they both fell asleep.

***

The day before he was killed by Victor Creed, Chris told his wife Embry and his six-year old son Vincent to get out of the state as soon as possible. When Embry asked why the only answer she got was "It's for your safety, as well as the safety of our son."

Reluctantly, she fled with Vincent to Illinois with her family who accepted her into their home. The next day, Embry saw on the news that her husband was murdered. For the rest of the week, she refused to leave the house… or to tell Vincent what happened to his father.

When Vincent _did_ ask about his father, Embry just broke down into tears. She has never loved anyone more than she loved Chris. He was her life, and with him she was able to create _new_ life. Their son, their beautiful Vincent.

*

Embry took Vincent to the local park and she watched him as he played with a small girl with blonde hair and blue eyes in the sand-pit. Embry sat on a bench and played with the pendant around her neck. It was a golden locket with a picture of Chris on one side and Vincent on the other. Embry closed the locket, then opened it, closed it, and opened it again. She continued with this action for at least three minutes.

A woman with blonde hair walked over to Embry and sat down next to her on the bench. "Is that your son playing with my daughter over there?" The woman asked, referring to Embry's son.

"Yes, that is my son Vincent." She retorted, her eyes never leaving the small boy.

"He's beautiful. Who does he take after, you or his father?"

Embry studied Vincent's features: his blue eyes, his sandy blonde hair, and his generous smile. "He takes after father."

"That's nice. Where is his father? My husband is at work right now; he is the owner of a Honda dealership, so duty calls most of the time." The woman chuckled, waving to her daughter.

"My husband passed away not to long ago, we moved away to live with my family." Embry answered calmly, but she tried not to let the tears that formed fall from her eyes.

"I am so sorry."

There was silence that filled the air, but it was interrupted by the sounds of the woman's laughter. Both women smiled.

"Your husband would be proud to see him now, your son."

Embry smiled as she watched Vincent help the other child make a sandcastle. "Yes," Embry whispered, "he would be so proud." Embry finally let the tears stream down her face as she remembered her husband, her Chris.


End file.
